


Heat

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Maiar and a Vala contemplate love and loyalty, and one must make a terrifying decision---</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Heat

By Milly

R

Sauron - Gandalf ( Olorin ) - Melkore

Multiple POV's

 

 

**Almaren – Before Time   Sauron's POV**   


  
  
I wonder what he would do to me, if he knew what I was thinking of when I see him.

His very presence is frightening. Yet---I am intrigued.

I look at my brother Maiar—Olorin, Curumo---we are currently discussing---well---Valar. To be exact, male Valar.

Hmf. I resist the urge to preen my hair, knowing Curumo will scowl. He's such a mean-spirited creature, he really is. Handsome, but cruel. Cold to the bone. And Olorin?

Olorin is rather nice, I think.

Depressing, at times, but nice He spends too much time with Nienna---and she is dreadfully morose. Pretty though….

But back to the one I find so alarmingly attractive.

Melkore—Melkor—Melko, even.

Oh, he is something to see.

He always looks angry, and curses under his breath.

He passes us by, with no nod, no sound, no glance—and then---he does look! He looks---at me! My face colors and I blush in embarrassed joy as the great being looks down at me, his eyes so dark –are they black?---lazily he stretches out one wing, fully extending it, and shivers the feathers, why, I do not know.

"You, there. Maia. What are you called as?"

"I---I ---

"Can you not speak?!"

Stammering idiot!

"I am ---called---Artano—yes! Artano! High smith, it means. I work for Aule. He---"

"Enough! I do not need your history!"

The enigmatic creature looms over us, and I risk a look at the others—Olorin looks—troubled—fearful---and Curumo looks—almost in awe.

Melkore pulls his wings back around his shoulders tightly, and glowers down at me. I want to whimper. Instead, I smile. What a simpering fool I must look like. 

"You will do nicely. Get up."

I obey, immediately, with no reserve or question. How would I dare ask? I feel a hand on my shoulder and it is Olorin, frowning, interfering! Furious, I round on him--- "What are you doing!" He shakes his head, and mutters something ridiculous:

"Nay, Artano. You must stay here. Think ye not of Manwe's words?"

"What words?"

And then I recall--- Manwe had warned us to never be alone with Melkore—and we had all agreed, expecting an explanation. There had never been one. Manwe had looked strange, sad, and had said no more.

"That was a long time ago, Olorin." I reply, irritated. "Please do not embarrass me in front of the great Lord, here. I want to go."

"No, Artano! It will be---very bad if you do. I have—seen this---dreams—please—don't go!"

I shrug his hand off and stand up, and Olorin also stands, annoying me no end. "What do you want!" I exclaim, and he takes me in his arms, and looks into my eyes- why, he looks terrified!

"Don't go! I am begging you! I plead with you, please! This will be the beginning of a road to doom if you do! I won't let you!"

He tries to hold me off but I slither out of his grasp, angry and confused---"I do not know what ails you! Leave me be!" and I look to Melkore, who is---smiling! But it is a terrible smile, filled with some nameless horror, and I shudder inwardly. But I go, nevertheless.

I can feel Olorin's eyes on me yet, and Curumo's silent uncaring gaze as well.

Melkore----walks in front of me, leading the way. And to what does he lead the way? I do not know, but I am very excited. And nervous, as well. I ought to say something, I suppose. But what? 

"Ah---where are we going?"

He stops, and turns to me, eyes blazing. "So eager, are we? Patience, little one, patience."

 The dark and handsome brows furrow as he speaks more softly now--- "I have been watching you a very long time, little goldsmith. I know all about you."

Oh, what can I say? O dark-fair and notorious, where he trods demons spring up. Or so goes the current rumor.

I will lose my virginity tonight, in frightening passion and twining bodies, and love and knowledge will both find me.

And I will never be the same.

I know, somehow, I know I am giving up everything I am and might have been.

But it's alright, it's my choice, my decision.

For I………..am in love.

 

**The Void – Post War of Wrath    Melkore's POV**

 

 

They will say I took it all from him.

But I know I gave him everything, and he became the greatest of all---the terror of terrors, the master of Arda in my absence.

I brought him light. My light. My not-Light.

My Heat.

But I am a cold being by nature---I liked the frozen North and the grinding agony of ice and glacier. And Manwe hated such things, so I loved them all the more.

I do not mind being out here, locked out so the others may play in their arena unhindered. I am used to the Void, I have been here many times, it does not bother me. I can think here, and I am at peace here, for there is nothing to desire, nothing to want, nothing to dread. No hurt and no pleasure. No needs.

But it is frustrating.

And I have lied: I do have a desire.

The living Sun, my molten gold godling. My beautiful Sauron.

He will be here with me, of course, eventually. Just as they decided I was too great a risk to even be in Namo's care, they will at some point overtake my little warrior and he will be here with me. And he will be afraid, for he is often afraid. And he has never been in the Void. 

But I will comfort him, and he will be soothed in time. I will not suffer him to know terror and loneliness.

I have a while to wait, though.

I wonder what he is doing, now. If I know my Gorthaur ---my sweet-faced Artano ---he is creating doom for the Elves as I muse on all this. 

I have faith in him.

 

 

 

**Valinor – Post Ring War  Gandalf's POV**

 

 

Sad day, and yet, a victory. A tragic victory, I suppose.

The Council of the Aratar was stunned to hear it, his decision, but I was not. I fully expected it. And it took some courage, I must admit. But love is a motivator beyond all telling.

Manwe nodded, and consented to Sauron's last request. 

He had been given a choice by the Lord of the Valar: Ten Ages in the Halls of Waiting—ten thousand years on Arda—and then release and probation-----or—immediate expulsion to the Void—and reunion with Melkore. I knew what he would choose, though he was terrified to go to the Unformed Places.

He came before them in chains, hands bound, feet shackled. It was not out of cruelty, or desire to humiliate him, but awareness that he was still very dangerous. After the Ring had been destroyed, he had been hurled violently here to Manwe's feet, and Namo and Aule had tackled him and bound him. They had waited for me to arrive, so I might have a say. I---I pled for some leniency, some measure of mercy---but I knew it was very bad---and there had to be justice—some severe penalty. Namo was relentless in the desire for recompense. Nienna---wept. Aule was stone faced, grieving for his lost apprentice even now. Manwe was simply sorrowful.

"My Lord Manwe, the tragic evil that kneels before you in captivity now has been bested, and broken. It is time for mercy, in my opinion, but yes, judgment as well. My opinion? Do not destroy him—do not crush his spirit beyond repair! No, he is not ready to repent, and indeed, he does not! But leave open the door for this, when it may come! This is my counsel, O Lord Manwe."

Manwe had smiled at me, and I saw that he concurred. All gave their opinions, as according to their own attitudes and personalities.

And then Sauron was allowed to speak.

I shall spare you the profanities and gibberish, for he was not quite coherent yet—but he made one thing very clear: he wished to be with Melkore---NOW. It was almost as if he had been working for this very end all these years, though I do not know this to be true.

And Manwe had asked him to be very, very certain, for once the Door of Night was opened and he was allowed behind it, there would be no opening it again. And he had said yes, I know, I choose this. I choose naught else, but to be with him.

They took him then, and I went along.

I looked at him, and I went to his side, and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, and I would have comforted him, but he took no notice of me. I knew he was very frightened, but his mind was set.

The Door was opened with magick and Light, and Sauron turned and gave us all one last look, a tear running down his face, and then he turned and slipped gracefully behind the Door, and was gone.

Behind me, Nienna sobbed softly, and I heard Aule sigh, in immeasurable sadness. Manwe said nothing, but his eyes were naught but two sapphire pools of grief. And Namo---even Namo looked down, and I perceived he felt a slight throb of sorrow and pity. 

But myself---I knew better.

Their sadness was misplaced.

For Sauron had gone to the only place he would ever know peace, and ever find any joy :

  
The awaiting arms of his beloved Vala.

  
  
THE END...... for now


End file.
